A Water Dragon Slayer?
by jonlin1000
Summary: Natsu hears of someone being a Water Dragon Slayer. He finds him, but lands back home with multiple injuries. After being healed by Wendy, Team Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Carla go to try and convince him to come join Fairy Tail after a tip-off from Natsu. Will they convince him to come back? This contains fight scenes. Enjoy!
1. A Water Dragon Slayer?

Well, it was really an ordinary day. No, it was a nice day, in fact. Not a cloud in the sky! Where am I? Well, that's very simple. In the quiet town of Magnolia, the wizards in Fairy Tail were creating quite the fiasco, if I can put it.

Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer, was gaping at a fact that was shaping him at the lunch table. "WHAT! Another Dragon Slayer! I'm all fired up!" he was yelling enthusiastically at this point in time. "Yeah, yeah, Natsu," said Grey Fullbuster, the Ice Make wizard. "I know that you're excited, but it seems that this guy's very str-... Natsu! Don't do that!" he exclaimed before Natsu blew up a part of the wall. "Jeez, this guy knows no bounds. Sorry about the wall, Mira!" Gray exclaimed. He surrected a wall of ice to temporarily replace the one Natsu broke.

Wendy was the only one who was worried, really. "What kind of Slayer Magic does this person use, Gray-san?" Gray sighed. "I was about to tell him not to go. He supposedly uses Water Slayer magic."

"Water Slayer? Is there such a thing?" Wendy thought to herself, yet saying it out loud. "This is bad. Water is fire's weakness, so-"

"Not so fast," Gray sighed. "We'll see how he does. Knowing him, he'll win. But water, though. That's different." Gray looked out the window. Wendy decided to go home for the day, wondering when he would come back.

Natsu came back 3 days later. He looked exactly like he did before, except he looked motion sick, had 31 cuts and bruises, 5 deep, a punctured shoulder, a cracked jawbone, back pain, aching all over, and a concussion.

Everybody gasped as Natsu just pushed the door open with all these injuries, staggered to the middle of the room, and collapsed. "Natsu-san is-" Wendy was about to begin before Erza interrupted her.

"We know, Wendy, but the best thing you could probably do is go heal him." Wendy did so. As she was healing him, he woke up. "Whoooooo... I feel very wooooooozy... Whhhhhatttttt's hapennnnniiiinnng?"

"Just go to sleep, stupid," sighed Gray. Natsu eventually fell asleep.

Sting was watching the whole of the encounter, shocked. Knowing Natsu, he probably thought that he would come home fine, because he was the barrier that he must cross over, thinking that there was nobody stronger. Seeing all this disillusioned him. Later that day, he would go to his apartment, alone, close all the windows, and scream in anguish.

The next morning, everyone gathered round to listen to how Natsu landed himself so many injuries. He was healed, of course, via Wendy. "So I swam out on the Tior River, where the Water Slayer was supposedly there. He was supposed to be at a spot where the river stayed still, no matter how much you swam in it. I eventually found that spot. Then the diving. The diving eventually went to an underwater cave. I found the Water Dragon Slayer, who fractured my jaw and concussed me by punching my face, using "_Metsury__?__ Ougi: Mizu no Hari!"_* to cut me, beating me up some more, and then grabbed my neck, threw me so hard I went out of the water, past the clouds, went down and landed face first on a train. I think it took me about5 minutes before I was blown out of the water. The train eventually took me home, though I accidentally rode on a wagon on a bumpy road." Happy concluded by saying, "And that's how Natsu got every single injury we saw."

Gajeel was nodding, intensely listening so that he would win when they next sparred seriously, Wendy was gasping in shock in how Natsu was that injured so quickly, Levy was calculating how much force it would take to blow a body out of the water, up into the clouds, and everyone else had their mouth open so wide, their chins were on the floor.

"Well, that's that!" Natsu stated, with a fake cheeriness about him. "I'm tired, so I'm going to go to sleep. He left the guild, quietly opening and shutting the door.

"What was that all about?" asked Gray.

* _Metsury__?__ Ougi: Mizu no Hari! _Means "Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Water Needles!"


	2. Remniscing

Some time later, Natsu was just lying back, in **his house** for once, and just thinking. Natsu... well, he really wasn't the type to lie back and think for a while. He was thinking about that Water Dragon Slayer.

_Flashback_

"_So, you're the Water Dragon Slayer. I'd like to fight you!" Natsu yelled in the enclosed cave, and the guy got up._

"_Fine, then." The person sighed. "It's a while since I took a challenge." He stood up and called out that he was ready._

_ Natsu charged him._

_ In five minutes Natsu was severely beat up, cut, and in a choke hold."Nice spirit. Come back later, when you feel that you've trained enough," the Water Slayer smirked. Natsu stared at his face, namely his eyes. Internally, he realized that the poor guy was lonely. And very sad. His eyes showed that._

_ In the next instant, he was up so high that he swore he could see the curvature of the Earth. He stopped, and for one terrifying moment he was just hovering in the air._

_ Then he went down. It was slow, at first, but when he started enormous amounts of friction rubbed Natsu's skin, making him appear like a meteorite. For the first time Natsu realized what it was like to be burning._

_ Then, he smashed right through a train... and into the cabin of an anti-Zeref religion, Magic World. They all started screaming. "Zeref's wrath is upon us!" one man yelled. "No, even worse! He's a sign of what we will be what will happen later!" another woman screamed, horrified. They were to be even more so when Natsu got up, albeit with a little difficulty, cracked his neck, and said, "That was quite an impact," oblivious to the gaping and horrified spectacle around him. 5 seconds later, everyone was running out of the cabin, yelling and yelling about the Apocalypse and Acnologia because they recognized Natsu, the Salamander/Dragon Slayer. _

_ Suddenly, as the train started moving, Natsu got a bout of motion sickness. Disoriented by the moving train and his injuries he started moving toward the open exit the Magic World followers used. Bit by bit, for an hour. He finally got out and vomited onto the grass. After that he staggered on back home to disclose the news to his friends, devouring several bonfires and drinking huge amounts of water. Hey, Natsu was hungry, thirsty, injured, and tired. Not to mention motion sick from the train, a new MagicBullet from Correlia Trains, Inc. He did finally get home, and that's where we..._

_End Flashback._

All Natsu could think of was the loneliness of the man's eyes as he was choking him. Normally, that was something he and all the other Dragon Slayers recognized, but maybe he didn't know that. He wanted to do something about him, but he didn't know what. If he was like him, pity only made his stomach churn. Natsu tried to remember anything about his features. He had tawny hair, and green eyes. Was that it? He also remembered he was the same age as maybe Erza (She's 22 in this story) or Mira (They're the same age). Well, he'd kill himself if he'd let a guy like that on his conscience. "I'm going to bring him back here," he decided with iron resolve. He went back to the guild. Everyone listened. Eventually a team went back to the cave, consisting of Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and their respective Exceeds. Adventure awaits!


	3. You are Right! Dragon Slayer, Dragan?

Natsu and the others went to the exact same spot he described to him earlier. It was surprising that he actually remembered the exact spot where he dived, but that's Natsu for you.

They dived again, except Erza with her armor was sinking on her own, and the three Exceeds couldn't really sink down. They still all managed to get down via a heavy backpack Pantherlily brought with him. Eventually everyone got all the way down, with the Exceeds nearly asphyxiated and Lucy almost losing her keys. Through a secret entrance, through a complicated series of caves, they eventually found the wide expanse that was eventually the Dragon Slayer's home. He was just there, sitting in the middle of the room, meditating. He was aware of their presence right when they walked in the room.

哲atsu Dragneel,the man stated when he walked in. 的t does seem that you've come back. And with a few of your friends as sighed. 溺aybe I should be frank. Why are you here?"

的t's very was really very angry. He pointed at the man at an accusatory tone. 的t's because you keep running away from your feelings! The fact that you're here cooped up and lonely and you're not doing anything about it!The man widened his eyes for a moment, and then started to smile.

添ou know what? You. Are. Right!he finally exclaimed in excitement, suprising the others. 典he only reason I kept staying here is because I had something like that. Now that I know my problem, I can get outside and interact with others. I'll do that."

溺y name is Dragan,the man finally said. 的'm more or less 22, and I lived my entire life here in these caves. The dragon that raised me was the Sea Dragon Isoroku. He was the only companion I ever had. Well, not really. I'm sure, since you're here, your dragon has disappeared smiled. 溺aybe a level of understanding between us, and everyone else that was one of a Dragon Slayer."

徹f course I'll come with you,Dragan said, 澱ut on one condition."

展hat condition?Natsu asked?

的 would like to fight you. All of you. Give me everything you've got!For that moment, he had the eyes of Natsu. Excited, ready to fight. 鉄ure,Natsu smiled, 的'll do that!"

的'd like to see how strong you are too,Erza admitted. 的'm in."

的 won't let Natsu have all the fun,Gray smirked for a moment. 鏑et's go."

徹i! Salamander's going to fight?Gajeel asked. 典hen I'm in!"

的'll do my best!Wendy said, pumped with determination.

鏑ily, are you going to-asked Gajeel turning back to the three Exceeds. He stopped and his eyes popped out due to the surprise he got. Lily and the other exceeds were sitting in mini lawn chairs that were supposedly in the backpack they brought. They had even brought popcorn. Talk of a show. 的 don't really think so, Gajeel,said Lily, who was sipping a drink. 的'd really like to rest up a bit. I'm sure you understand."

鄭ll right then,Dragan smiled, feeling happier than he had for a long time. 展ho would like to go first?

Erza was the first to go up, to everyone's surprise. 的'll do stated firmly. 的t sounds like a good then she charged Dragan.


End file.
